rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 4
Volume 4' is the fourth season of "RWBY ". It premiered on October 22nd, 2016 on the Rooster Teeth website. It featured 12 episodes. It was preceded by Volume 3. It was followed by Volume 5. Volume 4 followed a similar release schedule to Volume 3, being released on Saturday for Rooster Teeth FIRST members followed by the release for registered users on Sunday, 24 hours later. It was then released to the public and uploaded to YouTube the week following the FIRST members' release. The Volume 4 premiere was preceded by the first season of "RWBY Chibi" and the " Volume 4 Character Short". The character short featured an original story and animation which were not cut from upcoming volume, making it the first non-editorial trailer since the four character trailers for Volume 1. Volume 4 was released on DVD and Blu-ray on June 6th, 2017. This release featured a "Complete" movie version of the volume. This "Complete" version would be released to the Rooster Teeth website and YouTube in parts starting on October 14th, 2019. Overview After the Fall of Beacon everybody is separated to different parts of the world and dealing with their own problems. Ruby, Jaune, Ren and Nora decided to go to Mistral, unknowingly followed by Qrow. Weiss is taken to Atlas and forced to deal with her family. Sun accompanies Blake as she goes home to Menagerie and Yang deals with her loss of her arm and her defeat with Adam Taurus at her home on Patch with her dad. Meanwhile Cinder heals her wounds with her master and their faction. Characters Major Characters }} Other Characters *Zwei *Adam Taurus *Bartholomew Oobleck *Peter Port *Raven Branwen *Kali Belladonna *Ghira Belladonna *Corsac Albain *Fennec Albain *Henry Marigold *Ilia Amitola *An Ren *Li Ren }} Minor Characters *Willow Schnee *Summer Rose *Leonardo Lionheart *Glynda Goodwitch *Lisa Lavender *Village Official *Blacksmith *Dying Huntsman *Captain *First Mate *Crew Member 01 *Crew Member 02 *Reporter 01 *Reporter 02 *Reporter 03 *Oscar's Aunt *Higanbana Waitress *Trophy Wife *Husband *Young Blacksmith *Tall Boy *Medium Boy *Short Boy *Captain *First Mate *Mistral Pilot *Atlas Pilot *Train Announcer }} Episodes }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Development Volume 4 was announced by Gray G. Haddock on April 1st, 2016, the 13th anniversary of Rooster Teeth's founding. At RTX 2016, the release date was announced as October 22nd, 2016.Rooster Teeth's Twitter The shot list and initial storyboarding for the first episode were underway by May 2016.Gray G. Haddock's Twitter Voice acting recording sessions for key characters also began by May to June 2016.'''Miles Luna's Twitter'Kara Eberle's Twitter'''Arryn Zech's Twitter Volume 4 was animated in Autodesk Maya, unlike previous volumes of RWBY, which were animated in Smith Micro's Poser. Kerry Shawcross cites scalability as one of the advantages of the switch, expanding the number of people capable of working on the team. The new software also made real-time lighting, shadows and other effects feasible.RTX 2016 RWBY Panel (Saturday) In addition to the improvements in animation, the visual style of the show was also overhauled, with all character models remade and many of the Grimm redesigned by Erin Winn and remodeled. Concept artist Eileen Chang, who worked on the original concepts for the 4 main characters, was also brought back to create their new time skip outfits and designs. References Category:Volume 4 Category:Episodes Category:Browse